Nawet Strach Mnie Opuścił
by Mirriel
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfictu Enahmy. Historia poboczna do trylogii SDwP. Severus zmienia strony. Najlepiej czytać pomiędzy pierwszą a druga częścią. skonczone


Jest to historia poboczna do trylogii _Szczęśliwe Dni w Piekle_. Akcja dzieje się na długo przed wydarzeniami z pierwszego tomu, ale najlepiej czytać ten fanfiction między _Szczęśliwymi Dniami w Piekle _a _Przecinając Więzy_.

_Wersja z dnia: 28.06.2011_**  
**

* * *

autor: Enahma  
oryginał: www. fanfiction. net/s/1320375/1/  
tłumaczenie: Mirriel  
korekta: Toroj

NAWET STRACH MNIE OPUŚCIŁ

Powinienem był wiedzieć… To było takie oczywiste, takie cholernie oczywiste…

Ale… Kto spodziewałby się tego po własnej, przeklętej rodzinie?

A teraz stoję tutaj związany, w centrum potężnej sali. Tron Voldemorta znajduje się przede mną i wiem, że nie zostało mi już wiele czasu. Zginę za kilka godzin, w sposób najbardziej bolesny z możliwych.

Powinienem się bać, ale nie czuję strachu. Nie. Przepełniają mnie inne uczucia: rozczarowanie i… ból. Moi rodzice mnie zdradzili – swojego własnego syna. Skazali mnie na śmierć. A za kilka minut przybędzie również Sever i… Co on zrobi? Mam nadzieję, że nie zrobi czegoś głupiego, by mnie ratować. Mnie nie można już uratować.

Tak dobrze byłoby porozmawiać z nim przed śmiercią. Zamienić choćby kilka słów. Poprosić go, by był przy Lily. Przy Jamesie. Przy Albusie. Błagać go, by się odwrócił, porzucił w końcu tego obrzydliwego potwora, tortury, zdrady, by żył normalnym życiem, na jakie zasługuje. Tak, zasługuje na normalne życie. I nigdy go nie otrzyma. Nawet, jeśli dzisiaj pójdzie do Albusa… Za późno dla niego.

Och nie. Czuję jak boli mnie serce. Nie, nie może być za późno! On ma tylko dwadzieścia jeden lat. Jest prawie dzieckiem, jak ja…

Jesteśmy tacy młodzi… Zbyt młodzi by umrzeć, zbyt młodzi by było dla nas za późno.

A jednak, jest za późno dla nas obu.

Sever, Sever, nie zrobiłeś nic niewybaczalnego, prawda? Ale boję się odpowiedzi. Lękam się jej.

I cóż, wiem… Wiem o wielu rzeczach, jakie zrobił. Nigdy tego nie podejrzewał, ale ja wiem.

I dlaczego popełnił to wszystko? Z powodu dwojga obrzydliwych, przerażających ludzi nazywających siebie jego – _naszymi_! – rodzicami.

Są tutaj. Śmierciożercy. Wewnętrzny krąg. Trzydziestu mężczyzn, dziesięć kobiet. A moi rodzice pomiędzy nimi.

I on, Tom Marvolo Riddle osobiście, w centrum zainteresowania.

Ulżyło mi. Severa tu nie ma. Nie został wezwany. Dzięki Bogu.

Chociaż… Tak dobrze byłoby zobaczyć jego kochającą twarz przed śmiercią. Tak, kochającą. On mnie kocha, wiem to na pewno. Nie kocha zbyt wielu ludzi, ale kocha mnie. Może nadal kocha Annę… Lubi też Malfoya i Avery'ego, chociaż nigdy nie rozumiałem dlaczego. Podstępne typki. Wykorzystują go. Tak jak Tom. Tak jak nasi rodzice. Ale jest zbyt ślepy, by to dostrzec!

– Cóż, młody Snapie… – Gdy Tom dotyka mojego podbródka, mam ochotę zwymiotować. Podnosi mi twarz palcem. Wszystkie moje zmysły protestują z obrzydzenia. Ale nie pozwalam tego dostrzec tym bydlakom. Pokażę im, jak powinien zachowywać się człowiek. Podnoszę wzrok na Toma. Nie mrugam. Nie drżę. – Twój ojciec zarekomendował mi ciebie… Ale chce bym cię trochę… poszturchał, zanim do mnie dołączysz.

Nie odpowiadam. To i tak bez sensu. Tylko patrzę wprost na niego. Otwarcie.

– Nie odpowiadasz. – Tom wzdycha z udawanym smutkiem. – Chociaż nie „szturchałbym" cię, gdybyś przyłączył się do mnie z własnej woli.

– Nie zrobię tego. – Prosta uwaga wypowiedziana beznamiętnym głosem. A jednak, jakiś cieniutki głosik krzyczy wewnątrz mnie głupie rzeczy o życiu i przetrwaniu… Co za życie miałbym, gdybym się przyłączył do tego potwora? Cicho, cieniutkie głosiki. Jestem gotowy. Jestem przygotowany.

Czuję wzrok mego ojca, wbijający się w moje plecy. Czuję jego nienawiść i wstręt do mnie, obrzydzenie mojej matki… Okropne uczucia. Pamiętam chwile, kiedy tęskniłem na ich miłością i troską… Ale to się skończyło. Teraz chcę tylko ich dumy z mojej siły.

Szkoda, że nie mogę pożegnać się z osobami, na których mi najbardziej zależy.

Cóż, mogę to teraz powiedzieć. Nigdy tego nie usłyszą, ale szepczę to cichutko.

– Żegnaj, Lily, moja ukochana. Żegnaj, Sever, przykro mi, że już nie mogę być przy tobie. Żegnaj, James, postaraj się pogodzić ze śmiercią twoich ukochanych. Żegnaj, Albusie. Przykro mi, że cię zawiodłem. Nie byłem wystarczająco silny.

Wzdrygam się lekko. Czuję łzy w oczach. Ale nie będę płakał. Nie okażę przed nimi słabości.

Chcę zobaczyć Severa. On jest moją ostatnią nadzieją… Chciałbym poczuć miłość, mierząc się ze śmiercią. A on jest jedynym, który może się tu dostać. Ale nie został wezwany. _Dlaczego_?

Słyszę ciche poruszenie z tyłu. Widzę złośliwy uśmiech na twarzy Toma.

Odwracam głowę. Moje oczy rozszerzają się w szoku.

Sever przybył.

* * *

Denerwuję się. Mój Pan mnie wzywa, a Dumbledore zatrzymuje mnie głupimi pytaniami o mojego brata. Skąd miałbym wiedzieć, gdzie jest Quiet? Jest dorosły. Chodzi własnymi ścieżkami, o których ja wolę nawet nie myśleć. Dopóki nie wiem, co robi, nikt nie może wyciągnąć ze mnie jego sekretów. Zwłaszcza mój Pan, który jest wyjątkowo zainteresowany Quietusem.

To wina ojca. Nie może przestać opowiadać o swoim młodszym synu Czarnemu Panu, chociaż wie równie dobrze jak ja, że Quietus nigdy do niego nie dołączy. W przeciwieństwie do nas.

Nie wiem, kto ma rację. Sam nie jestem pewny. Quietus przeciwnie, wydaje się mieć absolutną pewność. Chwilami myślę, że on ma rację i że zrobiłem najgłupszą rzecz w swoim życiu, decydując się przyłączyć do Czarnego Pana. Ale to są niebezpieczne myśli. Moje życie należy teraz do Pana. Nie mam teraz już wyjścia. Pozostanę jego, na zawsze.

Nareszcie, Dumbledore zauważa, że się spieszę. Patrzy na mnie dziwnym wzrokiem i kładzie mi rękę na ramieniu.

– Powodzenia, profesorze Snapie.

Jestem przerażony. Czy on wie? Kiedy długimi krokami przechodzę przez Wielką Salę, nie mogę przestać myśleć o ostatnich słowach dyrektora. W momencie, kiedy docieram już do punktu aportacyjnego w głębi Zakazanego Lasu, mam pewność. On wie.

Co powinienem teraz zrobić? Kiedy aportuję się przed Koszmarnym Dworem – Boże, jak ja nienawidzę tego miejsca! – staram się skoncentrować nad prawdopodobnym zadaniem, które na mnie czeka. Później zastanowię się nad słowami Dumbledore'a. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nie chcę powtórzyć Panu tych niepokojących wieści.

Zakładam swoją maskę i poprawiam szaty. Mój Pan nie znosi niechlujstwa. Przemierzam kilka korytarzy, zanim wkraczam do głównej sali dworu. Czarny Pan zwykł czekać na mnie tutaj, by zlecić mi zrobienie eliksirów.

Kiedy widzę Wewnętrzny Krąg stojący przed nim, jestem skonsternowany. Nie należę do tej grupy, co ja tutaj robię? Dlaczego powinienem tu być? Denerwuję się.

Zbliżam się do nich niepewnymi krokami. Jestem pewny, że nie powinno mnie tu być.

Teraz mój Pan uśmiecha się do mnie. I nagle zauważam stojąca przed nim postać. Sesja tortur? Czy to znaczy, że chce mnie w Wewnętrznym Kręgu? Och, to byłoby…

Nie.

Czuję jak wzrasta we mnie panika. Zamraża mi krew, zatrzymuje oddech, gardło się zwęża, źrenice rozszerzają się ze strachu.

Chcę krzyczeć, wrzeszczeć, wyć. _Nie_!

To Quietus.

* * *

Czuję, że serce mi pęka, kiedy widzę wzrok Severa. W jego oczach jest straszliwe przerażenie, całkowita panika. Czemu chciałem, by tu był? Teraz widzę jak cierpi, kiedy ja umieram. Świetna robota. Nie będzie łatwiej umrzeć. Naprawdę.

Chciałbym mu coś powiedzieć, ale nie ośmielę się. Nie chcę, by zginął jak ja, tylko dlatego, że powiem mu jakieś głupie, kochające słowa. Kochające słowa – przed Tomem Riddle! Nie. Milczę i zaciskam mocno usta. Próbuję przesłać mu wiadomość wzrokiem, nasze spojrzenia spotykają się i próbuję go uspokoić.

Jakie to dziwne. Ja – były auror ministerstwa, próbujący pocieszyć Śmierciożercę… Nie. On nie jest Śmierciożercą. To jest Severus, mój brat, którego kocham i mam nadzieję, że nadal ma szansę, by stać się kochanym i kochającym człowiekiem, jaki ukrywa się pod maską lodowatego, okropnego Mistrza Eliksirów. Boże, czasami myślę, że nie jest tylko dobrym aktorem, że naprawdę jest tym wstrętnym typem, jakim jawi się każdemu… Ale są chwile, kiedy mam szansę zobaczyć go poprzez te wszystkie mury, jakie wzniósł wokół siebie. Nie mogę zrozumieć, czemu się ukrywa. Dlaczego to robi?

Ale znam odpowiedź, tylko nie chcę w nią uwierzyć. Ma teraz dwadzieścia jeden lat, jest dorosły. Nie potrzebuje szacunku naszych rodziców, by żyć! Oczywiście, że nie! A jednak… potrzebuje. Zawsze tak było.

Widzę jak drżą mu ręce, jak nogi się pod nim uginają. Dobry Boże, Severusie, pozbieraj się! Stoisz przed najokrutniejszym potworem obecnego świata, który zabije cię w momencie, w którym zobaczy jakąkolwiek słabość! Ocknij się!

Sever, kochany Sever, weź się w garść, proszę! Nie żałuj mnie, nie potrzebuję twojej litości, nie widzisz, że i tak umrę? _Ratuj_ siebie, idioto!

Zmuszam się, by odwrócić się do Voldemorta. On najwyraźniej cieszy się przedstawieniem. Krew krzepnie w moich żyłach. Nie. W porządku, że chce mnie zabić. Ale nie pozwolę, żeby skrzywdził Severa!

– Co jest, Tom? Straciłeś siły? Boisz się mnie? Tchórz… – pluję mu tymi słowami w twarz. Widzę, jak jego twarz robi się czerwona.

– Jak śmiesz… – syczy.

Dzięki Bogu, skoncentrował się na mnie, zamiast na Severze. Muszę iść dalej, dać trochę czasu mojemu ogłupiałemu bratu, by odzyskał panowanie nad sobą.

– Jak _śmiem_? Nie muszę _śmieć_ zwracać się do ciebie, Tom. Nie jestem twoim niewolnikiem jak twoi „wierni słudzy"… – Ruchem głowy wskazuję na Śmierciożerców, którzy teraz trzęsą się z wściekłości. Będę musiał zapłacić za swoje słowa, to pewne. Widzę jak palce mojego ojca bieleją, gdy mocno ściska różdżkę. Jest wściekły.

Chciałbym spojrzeć w stronę Severa, ale nie chcę, aby Voldemort znowu się na nim skoncentrował.

– To _nie są_ moi niewolnicy, młody Snapie. – Uśmiecha się do mnie. O, nie. Wolę go, kiedy szydzi. Jego uśmiech jest najbrzydszą rzeczą, jaką widziałem na tym przeklętym świecie. – To moi zwolennicy, moi wierni uczniowie. I jak widzę, ty będziesz musiał dostać lekcję, nauczyć się respektu… I może pewnego dnia będziesz mógł stać się jednym z nich, zająć miejsce w kręgu jak twoi rodzice. – Skinął głową w stronę tej dwójki, których kiedyś uważałem za krewnych. – Albo twój brat.

Nie mogę nie spojrzeć znowu w jego stronę. Nie wygląda na bardziej opanowanego. Dlaczego zachowuje się jak pięciolatek? Chcę na niego krzyknąć, ale nie mogę.

Panikuje.

Nigdy nie przypuszczałem, że tak bardzo mnie kocha.

* * *

Nigdy nie wiedziałem, że tak bardzo go kocham. Myśli przelatują przez mój umysł szukając sposobu, by go ocalić, obronić, zabrać od Czarnego Pana i jego sług, takich jak ja…

A teraz stara się mnie obronić. Doprowadza Pana do furii, by dać mi czas na opanowanie. Oczywiście, nie może wiedzieć, że nie mogę. Nie mogę przestać panikować. On umrze i to wystarcza, bym skamieniał ze strachu. Nie chcę go stracić. Jedyną osobę na tym świecie, która mnie kocha. I jedyną osobę, na której mi zależy.

Chcę paść na kolana, stracić przytomność i nigdy się nie obudzić. Nie chcę żyć w świecie bez niego. Nie chcę moich kwater bez niego.

Blednę, gdy mój Pan wspomina o mnie Quietowi. Naprawdę nie jestem dobrym przykładem. Z pewnością nie dla Quietusa. Teraz wiem, kto wybrał złą stronę. Jestem całkowicie przekonany.

Ale za późno.

Za późno.

Jego oczy patrzą na mnie i błagają, bym zachowywał się jak dorosły, jakim powinienem być. Ale ja nie chcę być dorosły! Chcę z powrotem moje dzieciństwo, chcę cofnąć czas i zacząć wszystko inaczej. Chcę by Tiara Przydziału na mojej głowie wykrzyczała „Ravenclaw!" zamiast „Slytherin!" Chcę z powrotem swoją pracę w Instytucie, znowu prowadzić badania nad leczniczymi eliksirami. Chcę Anny, rodziny, dzieci…

Nie. Całkowicie zawiodłem. We wszystkim. A najgorsze jest to, że nawet jeśli przeżyję ten wieczór, nigdy nie będę miał szansy na normalne życie.

Ale nie będę również ciągnął tego. Pójdę prosto do Ministerstwa i poddam się. Otrzymam pocałunek dementora i już niczym nie będę musiał się przejmować.

Quietus.

Para czarnych oczu, pełnych bólu, ale i odwagi. Nie ma w nich strachu czy słabości. Stoi pośrodku kręgu, bez ruchu. Ale czuję, jak się oddala. Czuję, że przygotowuje na śmierć.

Nie, Quietus, proszę…

Pierwsze łzy spływają mi po policzkach. Nikt ich nie widzi: mam na sobie swoją maskę. Na szczęście? Być może, nie jestem pewien.

Czuję jak mój ojciec łapie mnie za łokieć i zmusza mnie do zajęcia miejsca obok niego. Wiem, co będzie dalej: nie tylko Wewnętrzny Krąg ma prawo torturować ofiary. Zwykłemu Śmierciożercy też dość często daje się taką możliwość.

– Sześć rund – mówi miękko Lord. – Oczywiście, to się skończy w chwili, gdy podejmiesz właściwą decyzję. – Mruga do Quietusa i siada na tronie.

_Sześć_! Niedobrze mi się robi. Nie chcę nawet jednej. Chcę do domu. Chcę umrzeć.

Chcę grać w szachy z Quietusem przed kominkiem, jak to robimy prawie każdego wieczoru. Nie, nie rozmawiamy, tylko gramy w szachy. Wygrywam, a on się śmieje i wychodzi z pokoju. Nic nadzwyczajnego. Ale… to mały kawałek życia. Życie.

Chcę, by żył!

Teraz płaczę. Jak małe dziecko, jak nigdy wcześniej. Moim ciałem wstrząsa szloch, którego nie mogę powstrzymać. Quiet, Quiet, Quiet…

Przeklęta maska! Nie mogę wytrzeć łez, zaczynają mnie łaskotać. Spływają mi po twarzy, szyi, aż na pierś – przód mojej szaty jest od nich mokry. Stoję obok mojego ojca. Zawsze chciałem, aby mnie kochał, doceniał… Teraz go tylko nienawidzę.

To jego wina. Jestem o tym przekonany. Nienawidzi Quieta, tak jak nienawidzi mnie. Nikt inny nie mógłby zrobić czegoś _takiego_ własnej rodzinie! I… Quiet jest również _moją_ rodziną!

Łamię się, czuję to. A niech to, co za piękne przedstawienie! Śmierciożerca załamujący się! Tuż przed swoim mistrzem!

Ale w międzyczasie zaczęły się tortury. I zbliża się moja kolej.

_Moja kolej_? _Muszę_ się pozbierać. Czarny Pan powiedział, że będzie sześć rund. To przynajmniej pięć godzin. To znaczy, że mam czas, aby obmyślić jakiś ratunek.

Zobaczymy…

* * *

Idiota. Sever jest idiotą. Wreszcie się pozbierał, ale widzę, że myśli jak mnie uratować. Idiota. Nie można mnie uratować. Umrę tutaj. Idiota, idiota, idiota. Odkryje swoje emocje i Voldemort zabije nas obu.

Wspaniale.

Chcę, by przeżył. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Gdzieś wewnątrz czuję, że ma jakieś zadanie do wykonania, bardzo ważne zadanie, o którym nie mam pojęcia, ale ono jednak istnieje. Nie może umrzeć tutaj. Nie teraz. Nie tutaj.

Uderza we mnie pierwsze zaklęcie.

Ból.

Staram się nie krzyczeć.

…

Udaje mi się.

Palący ból. Szukam wzroku Severa. Kiedy znajduję go, uspokajam się trochę. Jest tutaj. Nie jestem sam.

Ból rozdziera moje ciało na małe kawałki. Oczy uciekają mi w głąb czaszki. Zaczynam się pocić. Cudownie.

Krew w ustach. Udało mi się ugryźć się w język. Krew na twarzy. Upadłem na twarz i złamałem sobie nos.

To boli.

I znowu udaje mi się znaleźć wzrokiem Severa. Cierpi, widzę to. Możliwe, że jego tortury są gorsze niż moje. Ja tylko cierpię fizycznie, kiedy on przeżywa silniejsze emocjonalne problemy i poczucie winy.

Kochany Sever… Kochany zdradzony Sever… Jak wiele razy starałem się pomóc ci, ale mi na to nie pozwoliłeś… A teraz umieram i nie możemy sobie nawzajem pomóc. Mogę mieć tylko nadzieję, że przeżyjesz ten wieczór.

Paskudne zaklęcie uderza mnie w brzuch, klękam i wymiotuję. Brawo! Od tej chwili będę się wił w swoich wymiocinach. Rewelacyjnie. Jak mam po tym wszystkim zachować godność?

Nagle przed mymi oczami pojawia się czyjaś twarz. To Harold. Leży na podłodze swojej ulubionej pracowni – martwy. I wymiociny wszędzie dookoła niego. Prawdopodobnie to samo zaklęcie. Harold… i Emma. Rodzice Jamesa. Ale byli w pewnym sensie również moimi rodzicami: nie biologicznymi, tylko prawdziwymi.

Naprawdę. Miałem rodziców, ponieważ miałem ich. Ale Sever zawsze był sam. Najwyraźniej ja mu nie wystarczałem. Potrzebowałby również prawdziwego ojca. By pozostać przy zdrowych zmysłach.

Ale stracił tę możliwość. A może Harold zaadoptowałby również jego… Nie. To śmieszne. Zaczynam popadać w obłęd przez te zaklęcia. Sever i Potter… Nawet gdyby Harold zgodziłby się na to, Sever nigdy by tego nie zaakceptował. Nigdy.

Przeklęta duma!

I znowu ból. Przez kilka chwil nie jestem w stanie myśleć.

Potem… Nic. Żadnego bólu. No dalej! Czyja jest teraz kolej? Zakończmy wreszcie tę okrutną zabawę!

Podnoszę głowę. Moje oczy napotykają oczy Severa. To jego kolej.

Sztywnieję.

* * *

Nie mogę tego zrobić. Nie.

Czuję jak łokieć mego ojca wbija mi się w żebra.

Podnoszę różdżkę.

Otwieram usta.

Ale nie jestem w stanie mówić.

* * *

No dalej, Sever! Zabiją cię!

* * *

– Severus! – mój ojciec syczy lodowato. Podnoszę na niego wzrok. Zimne, lodowato zimne i okrutne oczy. Bezlitosne oczy. – Zrób to. _Już_!

Jestem jak skamieniały.

* * *

Co za miły widok, zobaczyć własnego ojca jak zachęca twojego brata by cię skrzywdził! Naprawdę, moje serce raduje się, gdy to widzę. Prawdziwie rodzinna scenka…

Ale ten stary drań ma rację, Sever.

– Przeklnij mnie. _No już_ – jęczę do niego cicho.

Drży mu ręka.

* * *

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Quiet chce, abym _ja_ skrzywdził _jego_! Ale ja nie mogę!

_Nie mogę_!

– Tchórz – szepcze i odwraca się.

Serce mi się łamie. Quiet, Quiet, nie mów tak do mnie…

– Rzuć klątwę, chłopcze, albo zabiję was obu! – Och, to głos mojej ukochanej matki. Co za wspaniała rodzina…

* * *

Jego zaklęcie uderza we mnie. Upadam we własne wymiociny. Bardzo dobrze, Sever. Nareszcie zrozumiałeś.

* * *

Nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Zraniłem go.

Chcę umrzeć.

Chcę uklęknąć obok niego i przytulić go. I umrzeć obok niego. Ale on tego nie chce. Dlaczego?

* * *

Och, robi się coraz gorzej i gorzej. Teraz krwawię. Dobrze rzucona klątwa, naprawdę. Krwawię wszędzie. Potem to się zatrzymuje.

Potem nie mogę oddychać.

Potem nie mogę przełknąć śliny.

I tak w nieskończoność…

Druga runda.

Znowu kolej Severa.

* * *

Jestem teraz spokojniejszy. Rzucam na niego zaklęcie, które nie powoduje zbyt dużo bólu. Ale nadal widzę jak cierpi z powodu _mojego_ zaklęcia.

I znowu.

Czwarta runda.

Moja kolej.

Ale teraz jestem tak pewny, jak jeszcze nigdy niczego w swoim życiu. Nie rzucę już ani jednego zaklęcia więcej na Quietusa. Nawet jeżeli musiałbym umrzeć. To nawet nie byłoby to takie złe. _Podoba_ mi się ten pomysł.

* * *

Widzę w jego oczach decyzję.

Zawiodłem.

Głupi, głupi Sever.

Ale… Trochę mi też ulżyło. Było coś na tym świecie, co mogło odwrócić go od Voldemorta i jego obrzydliwej bandy. I to ja byłem tym „czymś".

Nasze oczy się spotykają.

Sięga po swoją maskę. Kiedy rzuca ją na posadzkę, jestem wystraszony. Jego twarz jest czerwona i zalana łzami. Płakał od dłuższego czasu.

– Nie mogę już dłużej – powiedział po prostu.

Nasz ojciec celuje różdżką w jego szyję.

– Rzuć zaklęcie! – krzyczy.

Sever nie rusza się. Widzę determinację w jego postawie. Tak dobrze byłoby mu powiedzieć słowo… lub dwa. Przed naszym końcem. Ale ojciec zabije go teraz. Zamykam oczy. Nie chcę widzieć, jak umiera. Przełykam ślinę i czekam na zabijające zaklęcie, które odbierze mi ostatnią nadzieję.

Nadzieja… Nagle widzę twarz Lily – jej pełną ufności twarz, kiedy poprosiłem ją, by została moją żoną. Widzę radość i nadzieję w jej oczach. Nadzieję, że zawsze będę do niej wracał, że zawsze będę ją kochał. Będzie załamana, kiedy dowie się prawdy. Jej świat rozpadnie się na kawałki… Mam nadzieję, że James pomoże jej przetrwać. To będzie dla niej bardzo trudne. Mam nadzieję, że zgodzi się, byśmy z Severem zostali pochowani w tym samym grobie. Nie w rodzinnym grobie Snape'ów, obok moich mrocznych przodków. Nie. Chcę być pochowany w Hogsmeade. Kocham to miejsce. Często odwiedzałem groby Harolda i Emmy i zawsze znajdowałem spokój, kiedy siedziałem tam przez długie godziny, słuchając odgłosów natury i zastanawiając się nad swoim życiem, czekającymi mnie zadaniami. Nad Lily i Severem.

Mój głupi brat nigdy się nie dowie, że na całym świecie tylko Lily kochałem bardziej niż jego. Mojego sarkastycznego, wrednego brata.

Otwieram oczy, by zobaczyć go po raz ostatni w życiu, by dać mu to samo wsparcie, jakie on dawał mi od początku tortur. Nasze spojrzenia znowu się spotykają.

– Przepraszam, Quiet – mówi i widzę ból w jego oczach. Mój Boże, to musiało być dla niego takie trudne. Zawsze chciał mnie bronić, zawsze dbał o mnie, i zawsze nienawidził z całego serca Syriusza i Jamesa tylko dlatego, że ich dowcip o mało mnie nie zabił… No cóż, ja też nie lubię Syriusza, chociaż Sever i on są ludźmi tego samego typu: inteligentni, porywczy, uparci, rzadko myślący o konsekwencjach swoich czynów. Ale Sever mnie kocha. Natomiast Syriusz nienawidzi mnie z taką samą siłą, z jaką nienawidzi Severa. Dlaczego? Nigdy się nie dowiem.

– Nie ma potrzeby. – Mój głos jest zachrypnięty i ledwo słyszalny, ale widzę, że Sever mnie słyszy. Uśmiecha się lekko i ja się uśmiecham. Witaj w świecie żywych, mój kochany bracie.

– _Crucio_! – Głos mojego ojca jest ostry jak nóż.

Sever upada na podłogę jak ścięte drzewo: bez krzyku, płaczu czy błagania. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że ma w sobie tyle godności. Tylko po jego palcach widać, że cierpi: ściska mocno swoją różdżkę… Potem krew zaczyna płynąć mu z ust.

Jest teraz tak blisko mnie… Wyciągam rękę, by go dotknąć, ale kolejne zaklęcie uderza we mnie i przez dłuższą chwilę nie mogę się skoncentrować. Gdy znowu podnoszę głowę, Severa już tu nie ma. Ani moich rodziców.

Będą go torturować. Nie mogę nie zadrżeć, gdy myślę o nim, o jego bólu – jakbym sam był w lepszej sytuacji… Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Moje tortury trwają dalej.

Nigdy już nie zobaczę mojego brata. Nigdy jeszcze nie byłem tak pewien niczego w swoim życiu.

* * *

Nigdy nie zostało na mnie rzucone Cruciatus. Nigdy. Może to się wydaje dziwne, skoro miałem rodziców Śmierciożerców, ale nigdy wcześniej nas nie skrzywdzili. To był pierwszy raz.

To potworne! Jak mogłem używać tego przeciwko komukolwiek? Jak mogłem torturować tym innych? Jak mogłem być takim wielkim bydlakiem? Jak mogłem wybrać taką drogę?

Ból mnie teraz uczy.

Quiet miał rację przez te wszystkie lata.

Zawiodłem. Przegrałem całe swoje życie.

Serce mi się łamie i czuję jak moja dusza obraca się w kamień.

Straciłem swoje życie. Zawiodłem.

Moje serce przestaje bić.

Co ja zrobiłem?

Emocjonalny ból nagle przezwycięża fizyczny i okropny wrzask wydobywa się z mojej piersi. Wrzask przeklętych. Jestem przeklęty. Skazany na przerażającą śmierć, będąc całkowicie świadomy _wszystkich grzechów_, jaki popełniłem. Spadam do piekła, na jakie zasługuję, na nieskończoną samotność, na jaką zasługuję, poprzez intensywny ból podwójnego Cruciatus, na jaki _zasługuję_!

Teraz chcę, aby moi rodzice torturowali mnie mocniej, dużo mocniej niż to robią, by pomogli mi zapłacić za wszystko, co zrobiłem…

Łzy płyną mi po policzkach, ale moje czyny nie mogą być zmyte nawet oceanem łez. Nie ma na świecie wystarczająco dużo skruchy, by to zmazać, nie ma żadnego zadośćuczynienia, by za to odpłacić, by cofnąć tortury, ból, który spowodowałem… Aby przywrócić do życia ludzi, których zabiłem.

Nie chcę umrzeć. Nie. Chcę zostać ukarany i _dopiero po tym_ chcę umrzeć. Dzięki Bogu, ojciec zajmuje się właściwą karą, chociaż wydaje się mi ona za mała. Zasługuję na więcej bólu, więcej tortur! Chcę być torturowany tak jak Quietus, chcę…

Wrzeszczę i płaczę, nie obchodzi mnie, co myślą moi rodzice, co myślą inni Śmierciożercy. Nie obchodzi mnie czy uważają mnie za tchórzliwego czy słabego. Zasługuję na ich pogardę, na pogardę wszystkich…

Cholera, efekty zaklęć zaczynają znikać, a ja tego nie chcę!

Podnoszę głowę i patrzę w oczy mojego ojca.

– Nie jesteś w stanie porządnie ukarać swojego syna? To było raczej słabe…

Widzę gniew w jego oczach. Cóż, osiągnąłem swój cel. Znowu uderza mnie klątwą. Moje plecy wyginają się z bólu. Uderza we mnie mocniej i mocniej. Świat zaczyna zasłaniać mgła. Nic już nie widzę, nie słyszę, nie czuję…

Nagły rozkaz odcina ból.

– Wystarczy, Severusie. – To mój Pa… Nie. To Voldemort. – Chodź. Twój młodszy syn poniesie właściwą karę. Co do niego… – Wskazuje na mnie lekkim ruchem głowy. – Zostaw go. Błędem było zmuszanie go, by brał w tym udział. Powinieneś był wiedzieć, że on… kocha swojego brata.

Powiedział „kocha", jakby mówił o jakiejś wyjątkowo obrzydliwej rzeczy. Prawie wypluwa to słowo.

Jak mogłem szanować tego… bydlaka?

I… Jak mogłem szanować moich rodziców?

Quiet… Umrzesz za chwilę. Chciałbym cię ocalić, chciałbym być tam z tobą w ostatnich momentach twojego życia, ale po prostu nie mogę. Nie mogę się poruszyć. Cóż, zaklęcia musiały być… silne. Muszą być jakieś ich skutki, ale ich nie czuję. Moje serce, moje myśli znajdują się w głównej sali. Obok mojego brata.

Widzę jak ta trójka opuszcza pokój, w którym teraz leżę. Widzę, jak wchodzą do sali. Zabiją mojego brata.

Czas jakby zwolnił. Każdy ich krok wydaje się wiecznością.

Chcę ich zatrzymać.

Łzy znowu płyną po moich policzkach.

_STOP!_ Trzęsę się na podłodze. Zostawiają za sobą otwarte drzwi. Bydlaki.

Nie widzę Quietusa. Nigdy go nie zobaczę.

_QUIETUS!_

_NIE!_ Krzyczy moja dusza.

I nie ma odpowiedzi na moją cichą modlitwę.

* * *

Krzyki Severa torturują mnie teraz. Dlaczego on tak wrzeszczy? Widziałem jak udało mu się wytrzymać Cruciatus w milczeniu. Dlaczego teraz tak się upokarza? Dlaczego?

Sever, proszę, przestań, przestań. To boli mnie bardziej niż zaklęcia i fizyczne męczarnie. Co ten stary bydlak, ten nasz tak zwany ojciec, ci robi?

Jestem pewny, że mój ból jest niczym w porównaniu do twojego.

Zamykam oczy.

Umieramy. W bólu.

Nagle rozumiem ból Severa. On również to zrozumiał. On też jest świadomy, że teraz patrzymy śmierci w twarz. I nie jest na to gotowy. Spowodował zbyt wiele bólu i śmierci, by mógł ze spokojem przyjąć własną. Nie może zaznać spokoju. Teraz spogląda w paszczę piekła. Drżę. Przełykam ślinę.

Piekło… Potępienie…

O mój Boże…

Sever…

Sever…

Chciałbym cię uratować. Chciałbym ująć trochę ciężaru spoczywającego teraz na tobie. Chciałbym, byś został pocieszony. Zaakceptowany. Uspokojony. Ale nie będziesz.

Jestem bezsilny. I umieram. Wyliczyłem, że to jest szósta runda.

Tylko pięciu Śmierciożerców do końca.

Ból.

Czterech.

Ból.

Trzech.

Ból.

Dwóch.

Ból i wzrastająca panika.

Jeden.

Panika bez uczucia bólu.

Teraz jestem przerażony. Spodziewam się, że Tom stanie nade mną i uderzy zabijającym zaklęciem.

Wstaje ze swojego tronu i… wychodzi z sali. Wchodzi do komnaty, z której dobiegają wrzaski mojego brata.

Teraz jestem zupełnie sparaliżowany. Chce najpierw zabić Severa.

Zasycha mi w gardle. Krew zastyga. Serce mi staje. Czekam na słowa, które przetną linię życia Severa. Avada Kedavra.

Nie słyszę ich.

Tom wraca z moimi rodzicami. Czy to znaczy, że…? Nie. To nie może być prawda. Sever żyje, prawda? _Żyje, żyje, żyje_, powtarzam sobie nieskończenie wiele razy.

_Teraz_ Tom staje obok mnie.

Odwracam oczy w jego stronę.

– Zamierzam cię teraz zabić – mówi prawie przyjaźnie.

– Wiem – odpowiadam spokojnie. Niewzruszony. Z taką godnością, jaką tylko mogę teraz pokazać.

Podnosi różdżkę.

Czas się zatrzymuje.

– _NIEEEEE!_ – słyszę desperacki wrzask Severa z drugiej komnaty. Czuję ulgę. On żyje. Kocham cię, Sever. Proszę, zabierz mnie do Hogwartu. Proszę, zaopiekuj się Lily. Proszę, odszukaj swoje życie i szczęście. Proszę. Zrób to dla mnie.

Zaciskam pięści, by nie drżały mi ręce. Patrzę Voldemortowi prosto w oczy.

Kocham cię, Lily.

Kocham cię, Sever.

Kocham cię, życie. Nie chcę umierać.

Staram się nie wymiotować. Nie mrugać.

Akceptuję to, co nadchodzi.

– Avada Kedavra.

Pozwalam moim oczom się zamknąć.

To już koniec.

_Kocham cię, Quiet_, prawie słyszę słowa Severa.

Sev…

* * *

Słyszę słowa bydlaka. „Zamierzam cię teraz zabić." Quiet, jaki ty jesteś silny! Jak ty spokojnie odpowiadasz… Zazdroszczę ci. Nigdy nie ośmieliłem się odpowiedzieć w taki sposób Pa… Bydlakowi.

Twoje słowa bolą mnie. Jesteś gotowy na śmierć.

Ale ja nie jestem gotowy, by zaakceptować twoją śmierć!

Czuję jak serce mi się łamie, gdy słyszę twoją odpowiedź.

Nie umieraj, Quiet. Proszę. Proszę, zrób coś. Proszę, przyjmij jego ofertę, przyłącz się do niego i bądź wolny, by stąd uciec!

Druga część mnie cię rozumie. Proszę, nie akceptuj jego oferty. Nie zostawaj jego niewolnikiem, jak ja. Nie bądź chodzącym trupem, jak ja. Nie. Po prostu nie.

Naprawdę nie wiem, dlaczego teraz wrzeszczę, która moja połowa próbuje wyrazić się w ten sposób.

– _NIEEEEE!_ – Mój krzyk jest ostry i przecina powietrze.

Nie odpowiada mi. Ale słyszę jego myśli.

_Kocham cię, Sever_, myśli.

– Avada Kedavra.

_Kocham cię, Quiet_, myślę. Mam nadzieję, że to słyszysz.

To już koniec.

…

Potrzebuję kilku godzin, by dotrzeć do głównej sali, na wszystkich czterech kończynach. Jestem przerażająco słaby.

Quiet leży tam, we własnej krwi i wymiocinach. Jego ciało jest nadal naprężone. Klękam koło niego i przytulam go mocno do piersi.

– Wybacz mi, Quiet. Zdradziłem cię. Pozwoliłem, by cię zabili. To moja wina.

Nie odpowiada.

Nie żyje.

Mój brat nie żyje.

Quiet nie żyje.

Moje łzy obmywają jego twarz. Ukrywam twarz w jego włosach. Czuję zapach krwi i potu, cierpienia, bólu. Nie byłem w stanie go ocalić.

Wzdycham wreszcie i biorę jego martwe ciało na ramiona. Idę chwiejnym krokiem w stronę wyjścia. Oto uprzejmość Voldemorta dla jego sługi – dla mnie, że mogę zabrać brata, mogę mu zapewnić właściwy pogrzeb, na jaki zasługuje. To poważna przysługa.

I nienawidzę za to bydlaka.

Dlaczego nie pozwolił mojemu ojcu mnie zabić? Nie chcę jego łaski. Chcę, żeby moje życie się skończyło.

Wiem, co zrobić.

Pójdę do dyrektora Dumbledore'a. Poproszę go, by pochował mnie obok mojego brata, kiedy otrzymam pocałunek dementora. Ulga przepływa przez moje ciało. Niedługo to się skończy. Dumbledore jest wystarczająco szlachetny, by spełnić moją prośbę.

Przekraczam granicę pola antyaportacyjnego.

Znikam i pojawiam się w Zakazanym Lesie. Quiet jest nadal w moich ramionach. Mogę go utrzymać, nie jest ciężki i jestem wystarczająco silny, by go nieść.

Nadal płaczę jak małe dziecko.

Zabieram Quietusa do gabinetu dyrektora.

Podaję hasło chimerze.

– Hipogryfy.

Niezwykłe stworzenia są manią dyrektora. Cieszę się, że porzucił wilkołaki po moim proteście. Nienawidzę wilkołaków. Nie chcę pamiętać zwłaszcza jednego.

Kładę ciało na sofie dyrektora. Na twarzy Dumbledore'a maluje się panika. Nie wiem, dlaczego. Na widok martwego Quietusa, czy mnie płaczącego? Dwa szokujące fakty naraz.

– Czy on nie żyje, profesorze? – Jego głos jest ledwo słyszalny.

Kiwam głową.

– Nie mogłem go ocalić. Ojciec oddał go Voldemortowi. Torturowali go. Na końcu Voldemort rzucił na niego zabijające zaklęcie. – Nie mogę mówić dalej. Upadam na podłogę, obok sofy, na której leży ciało mojego brata. – On nie żyje, dyrektorze, on nie żyje.

Zdaję sobie sprawę, że użyłem dwukrotnie imienia Voldemorta bez strachu, bez żadnych oznak szacunku.

Już się go nie boję.

I z pewnością już go nie szanuję.

– Proszę, dyrektorze, niech mnie pan odda Ministerstwu. Jestem zwolennikiem Voldemorta. Byłem jednym z oprawców Quietusa. Jestem mordercą. Nie zasługuję by żyć. Proszę. – Oczywiście nie wspominam o moim samolubnym motywie: nie chcę już żyć.

Nie odpowiada. Ale czuję silne ramiona podnoszące mnie i obejmujące mocno.

To coś jak przytulenie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie byłem przytulany. Ale akceptuję to teraz, chociaż nie zasługuję na pocieszenie.

Trwamy w zupełnym milczeniu. W pokoju słychać tylko moje łkanie.

Kiedy wreszcie trochę się uspokajam, podnoszę oczy na dyrektora. Jestem na nowo wstrząśnięty. Jego twarz też jest mokra od łez. Jego oczy są puste i brakuje w nich zwykłych wesołych iskierek. Teraz tylko siedzimy twarzą w twarz.

Po chwili przerywam milczenie.

Podwijam rękaw i pokazuję mu przedramię.

– Jestem Śmierciożercą, dyrektorze. Proszę, niech pan odda mnie Ministerstwu. I… proszę, niech mnie pan pochowa obok Quietusa, kiedy ja… ja…

– Nie oddam cię Ministerstwu, Severusie. – Jego głos brzmi przyjaźnie, kiedy używa mojego imienia. Jestem tym poruszony, chociaż jego słowa mnie ranią.

– Nie chcę już żyć, dyrektorze. – Pozostaję uprzejmy. Nie ośmielam się nazwać go po imieniu. – Nie zasługuję, by żyć – szepczę.

On tylko wzdycha. Potem znowu siedzimy w ciszy.

– Kochałeś go – mówi nagle i głaszcze Quietusa po włosach.

Tylko kiwam głową w odpowiedzi.

– Ja też go kochałem. – Jego wyznanie porusza mną. Potem dodaje: – Nie oddam im ciebie. Nadal masz po co żyć.

– Być może mam… – protestuję – ale jestem Śmierciożercą. Mordowałem i torturowałem ludzi. Nie mogłem ocalić własnego brata. Nie zasługuję, by żyć.

– Nie zasługujesz również na to, by umrzeć.

Nie jestem pewien, co znaczą te słowa. Nie zasługuję na tak łatwą śmierć? Czy może zasługuję na życie, a nie na śmierć? Patrzę na niego pytająco.

On, oczywiście, nie odpowiada.

I znowu zapada cisza.

Powoli odprężam się. Zamykam oczy i nie zauważam, kiedy zasypiam.

Kiedy budzę się kilka godzin później, jestem sam w gabinecie. Dyrektora ani Quietusa już nie ma. Tylko ja, ze swoim boleśnie ocalonym życiem, zastanawiam się, co mam robić przez następne pięćdziesiąt lat. Czy może nawet dłużej. Na samą myśl robi mi się niedobrze. Pięćdziesiąt lat żalu i strasznych wspomnień, samotności w mroku, w każdym istniejącym sensie tych słów.

Nie chcę żyć. Ale Dumbledore chce, bym żył. Więc muszę znaleźć sposób, by umrzeć za jego zgodą. Odpowiedź jest oczywista.

Wyrwano mi połowę duszy i połowę serca. Moje życie jest rozerwane na dwoje. Nie jestem już całą, kompletną osobą. Nie boję się już śmierci. I jestem wystarczająco inteligentny, by to zrobić. Być może przed śmiercią uda mi się zapłacić choć trochę za te wszystkie makabryczne rzeczy, które uczyniłem. I kiedy nadejdzie czas, by Avada Kedavra Voldemorta uderzyło we mnie, będę gotów. Albo przynajmniej bardziej gotowy niż teraz.

Gdy dyrektor wchodzi do pokoju, staję przy nim, schylam głowę i składam mu przysięgę.

– Przysięgam teraz tobie, Albusie Dumbledorze, na imię mojego brata, że będę walczył z tobą przeciwko naszemu wspólnemu wrogowi, Tomowi Marvolo Riddle, aż do jego klęski. Nie będę szczędził swojego życia, jeśli będzie taka potrzeba. Będę twoim szpiegiem, będę posłuszny twoim rozkazom i będę cię słuchał do końca swoich dni.

Jego oczy rozszerzają się ze zdziwienia, ale nie może już nic przeciwko temu zrobić. Przysięga została złożona, czy ją akceptuje, czy nie.

– Severus, ja nie… – szepcze słabo, ale kiedy spogląda mi w oczy, przerywa. – Przyjmuję twoją przysięgę, chociaż chciałem, żebyś wreszcie był wolny.

– Nie mogę być wolny, już nigdy, dyrektorze. Moje grzechy mnie prześladują i będą prześladować aż do mojej śmierci. Chcę za nie zapłacić. Pomóc naprawić zło, jakie wyrządziłem, nawet jeśli jestem świadomy, że mi się to nie uda.

Zrozumienie lśni w jego oczach. I obawa. Głęboka obawa. Nagle wydaje się bardzo stary i zmęczony.

– Rozumiem, Severusie – wzdycha. – Ale to jest wojna. Nie jesteś odpowiedzialny za wszystkie czyny, które popełniłeś. Wypełniałeś rozkazy.

– Ale to ja zdecydowałem, by dołączyć do Voldemorta. Muszę ponieść tego konsekwencje.

Nie waham się. Wiem, że mam rację, chociaż mogę zrozumieć jego punkt widzenia. Działałem z rozkazu Voldemorta, jak żołnierz posłuszny dowódcy. Ale w moim przypadku nie zostałem zmuszony, by zostać jego żołnierzem.

Cóż, niektórzy by powiedzieli, że byłem młody i nie znałem możliwych konsekwencji swojej decyzji. I mogliby mieć rację. Ale jest wiele osób na tym świecie, które się do niego nie przyłączyły. Nawet więcej, zdecydowało się walczyć przeciwko niemu. Powinienem był zastanowić się lepiej, zanim podjąłem decyzję. Nie zrobiłem tego, więc jestem odpowiedzialny.

Najwyraźniej dyrektor rozumie moje niewypowiedziane słowa. Tylko kiwa głową.

– Pogrzeb Quietusa odbędzie się za cztery dni. Ministerstwo chce zbadać jego ciało, zanim wyda pozwolenie na pochowanie go.

– Potrzebują aż czterech dni? – Jestem zbulwersowany.

– Mają teraz zbyt wiele rzeczy do zrobienia. – Jego oczy są takie łagodne.

Tak. Zbyt wiele rzeczy. To znowu oznacza Voldemorta.

– Pójdę już, dyrektorze – mówię wreszcie.

– Albus – mówi. Mrugam, zaskoczony.

– Tak, dyrektorze?

– Albus – powtarza. – Quietus mówił do mnie Albus – wyjaśnia.

Nagłe wzruszenie ściska mi krtań.

Nigdy nie zrozumiem Dumbledore'a.

W moich pokojach jest ciemno.

I zimno.

Tu jest jak w prawdziwym piekle. Ponieważ w piekle nie jest ciepło, gorąco i jasno. Piekło jest lodowatą, ciemną dziurą, w której musisz spędzić życie.

Drżę, ale nie rozpalam ognia. Nie zasługuję na ciepło.

Nie zasługuję na światło.

Może źle zrobiłem oferując pomoc jasnej stronie. Nie zasługuję również na to, by dla nich pracować. Jestem zimny i mroczny.

Boję się przyszłości. Zimnej i mrocznej przyszłości, w której nie zaznam spokoju, wybaczenia, za którymi zawsze będę tęsknił. Spokój i wybaczenie. Oczami wyobraźni mogę zobaczyć teraz moją drogę – pełną bólu, samotności i ciemności. Wszystkiego, na co zasługuję.

A u kresu tej drogi stoi lodowaty, sarkastyczny, zły bydlak – sam, sam, zawsze sam.

Strach.

Nie mam przyszłości.

Mam tylko przeszłość.

Straszną przeszłość.

Wszystko teraz zasnuwa mrok.

**KONIEC**


End file.
